Second Impressions
by Alidiabin
Summary: Kenzi doesn't like the fact that Ziva is amongst those collecting Abby due to the events in 'Legend'. Ziva doesn't feel right intruding on the NCIS: LA team after the Rivkin affair.  Abby defends Ziva. Set after 'Random on Purpose'


**Title:** Second Impressions  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Words**: 973  
**Ratings:** PG  
**Author:** Alidiabin  
**Warnings:** Spoilers NCIS: 'Legend', 'Alyiah' 'Truth or Consequences' and NCIS: Los Angeles: 'Random on Purpose'  
**Parings:** None  
**Crossover: **NCIS/NCIS: LA  
**Disclaimer:** I own nada  
**Summary:** Kenzi doesn't like the fact that Ziva is amongst those collecting Abby due to the events in 'Legend'. Ziva doesn't feel right intruding on the NCIS: LA team after the Rivkin affair.

_**Second Impressions**_

"You're hovering, Miss Blye" Hettie Lange said as she took another sip of tea.  
"Abby's people are coming to collect her in an hour" Kenzi said looking at the older woman.  
"Yes DC's MCRT are amongst the finest NCIS has to offer" Hettie uttered standing up from her desk and not getting much taller.  
"I know" Kenzi said "I met Gibbs and McGee and I'm sure DiNozzo is a fine agent" Kenzi said.  
"From what I hear DiNozzo is a fine agent and quite the charmer" Hettie uttered a brief smirk crossing her features "And Doctor Mallard" the elder woman paused. Kenzi raised her eyebrows as Hettie recalled what Kenzi assumed to be yet another affair of the elder agents younger days. "Well, Ducky is most certainly a gentlemen"  
"Ok" Kenzi said desperate to pull the older woman out of her memories "It's just"  
"You have a problem with Agent David" Hettie said reading Kenzi's mind.  
"Yes" Kenzi said "Why does everyone seem to forget that six months ago her boyfriend or whatever messed with our operation and then wreaked havoc in DC" Kenzi uttered not realising quite how loud her voice got. "And she was held hostage in the middle of Africa, how can we trust her she could have told her captors everything. The only reason Sam and Callen don't object is because they think she's hot"  
Hettie looked at the younger agent. Hettie knew judging from the looks Sam and Callen had given her six months ago and the fact that Hettie knew Ziva David was fluent in Cyrillic and Arabic, Hettie had always assumed the two men had met Ziva David a lifetime ago, under false names and pretences.  
"Kenzi" Hettie said "For one thing" Hettie begun but was cut off.

"How dare you" Abby Suctio screamed as she practically run towards the women. "Rikvin did it under orders from her father who is the biggest bastard ever" Abby said from just a few meters behind Kenzi. Kenzi turned and faced the angry Goth.  
"I second that" Hettie uttered before looking away and losing herself in another slightly darker memory.  
"And then he sent her to Somalia and when she got captured and he left her to die" Abby shouted getting very angry. "And if the director of NCIS trusts her it's kinda obvious that she didn't say anything. Besides Gibbs killed all of them" Abby paused to compose her thoughts. Her voice softened "You didn't see her after Somalia" Abby said a tinge of sadness in her voice which made the men look down "And now you stand here judging her" anger flared up in her voice. Kenzi stood back. "Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance" Abby rushed off. Eric hot on her tale like a lovesick puppy.

Ziva shifted in her plane seat. She had found she didn't like flying as much as she had before, well before Somalia. Ducky, who sat next to her, looked up from his magazine.  
"Dear are you all right?" Ducky asked as their American friends slept despite the frequent turbulent during the priority ride, even when the rickety metal box shook like a snow globe the other three men barley flinched.  
"I think when we go to get Abby" Ziva paused "I think I should wait outside"  
Ducky furrowed his eyebrow  
"And why is that dear?" he asked his voice soft and at a pitch that informed Ziva he was concerned.  
"Ducky" Ziva uttered her voice rose as the plane experienced a slight turbulent. She grabbed the red strap and took a deep breath. "Six months ago my" she again paused, her and Rikvin's relationship had not been one of love, and she had never considered him a 'boyfriend' as in her mind at least the word indicated seriousness. "Rikvin made a mess of their mission and wreaked havoc in DC" Ziva paused "I would not be surprised if they did not let me in the doors." A smirk crossed the elder mans face.  
"Do not be ridiculous dear Hettie Lange will allow no such thing" Ducky said recalling an old memory "Nobody blames you for the events last spring"  
"Ducky" Ziva replied with a 'I don't believe you' look on her face.  
"Dear" Ducky said "You are frequently informing me that the past is in the past" Ducky uttered "And I assure you it is in the past for them too"  
"Ok" Ziva replied brining her American History book closer to her and pretending to read it.

Ziva walked in behind the men. Ducky frowned and motioned for her to step forward. The squeal of the friendliest Goth you'd ever meet was heard before the Goth was seen. The black short-skirt clad figure rushed into Gibbs' arms. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I'm glad you're ok Abs" he whispered. Abby let go and Gibbs looked at Callen. The two begun a quiet conversation. Hettie and Ducky were rekindling an old friendship over a cup of tea. Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva.  
"Hello Abby" Ziva uttered.  
"Can I stay with you tonight" Abby asked "Timmy will ask to many questions and it's been ages since we had girls night in" Ziva nodded as Abby relented her vicelike grip and allowed Ziva to talk to Sam. Kenzi looked at the woman who Abby had refused to let go of for far too long. Kenzi didn't see the woman who had told half truths over the MTAC screen six months ago. Kenzi saw Abby's friend.

As farewell hugs were exchanged and Ducky and Hettie exchanged recent cell phone numbers should they be in the same city. Kenzi hugged Abby.  
"I'm sorry Abby I was wrong" Kenzi whispered.  
"That's all right" Abby replied.

Kenzi waved them off. Her second impression of Ziva David far better than her first.

A/N: So?


End file.
